


Lucky

by skittles_and_rain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Singing Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: Lance has been acting weird lately and Keith is going to get to the bottom of it.





	Lucky

Keith noticed he'd been acting funny all day, Lance that is. He had avoided Keith during training and hadn't even made one joke during their midday Galra fight. He had rushed to his room the second they got back and hadn't yet come out. Keith thought he heard talking in there earlier but no one else was there so Keith just shrugged it off as Lance being simply more of an idiot than usual.

But the thing was, Keith liked regular-idiot-Lance. He liked the other boy's stupid jokes about his (fabulous mullet) and the wisecracks about the (not so fabulous) Galra commanders. He liked his finger guns that he did towards all the alien ladies and even a few of the guys. He liked his trademark outfit and how he and Blue can sit and talk together for hours, just like Keith and Red could.

Needless to say, Keith liked Lance. It was also safe to say that Keith liked Lance a lot. Like a hold my hand and call me smitten type a lot. He caught himself admiring the way Lance's shirt rode up when he yelled and waved his arms around and how attractive his collarbones looked, and how even more they'd probably look all marked up from Keith's mouth.

Not that he actually thought about doing that. Not at all.

Keith shook his head and decided he'd figure out just what the hell was going on with his favorite sharpshooter. He walked down the hall that connected his and Lance's rooms and was met with a low music coming from what he presumed was Lance's room as he had left everyone else on the training room floor playing an Altean version of Go Fish.

Keith approached the room and eventually figured out that the sound was a guitar mixed with a beautiful set of vocal cords. He figured Lance was listening to music again and knocked on the door. Keith heard a silent huff as the music stopped and what sounded like something hollow hit the floor before the door opened and Keith was met with the bright blue eyes of Lance McClain.

Keith leaned against the doorway as he watched Lance suddenly start to panic, rubbing the back of his neck and stepping away from the doorframe.

"Oh. Hi Keith. What- whatcha need?" Lance mumbled, shuffling his feet.

Keith grinned at the dork standing in front of him and shrugged. "Just wondering if you were okay."

 

Lance whipped his head up so fast Keith was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Me? Yeah! I mean no. No, I'm fine."

Keith narrowed his eyes before sighing. "Well anyways what was that music I heard? Did you illegally download some more music from the planet we visited earlier this week?" He laughed.

Lance's face went completely red and he started to stutter a little at the mention of the music Keith had heard.

"M-music? NO. No there wasn't any music. Wh-why would you think that? Did allura tell you something? Oh god I told her not to tell you. I bet you think I'm stupid now I mean I get it if you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to... yeah. No music."

Keith looked at Lance like he'd grown another head. "What the hell are you talking about, Blue?"

Lance frowned, ignoring the nickname Kith had given for sanity purposes. "Allura didn't tell you anything?"

Keith shook his head and Lance gasped, slamming the door in his face and screaming from inside the room. "OH GOD I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGET THIS HAPPENED!"

Keith was utterly and completely confused as to what was going on but at the sound of a guitar being strung again, he opened the door.

When the door was opened Keith was met with the sight of Lance sitting on the floor surrounded by paper, in many shades and arrangements of disarray. He recognized them as sheet music and lyrics and Keith looked around in awe.

"What's all this?" He asked dumbfounded as to how Lance had managed to find the time to do all of this.

Lance looked up at Keith sheepishly and blushed. "I just finished, actually. I wrote it for someone. Allura said it was a good way for me to express my feelings, but I'm not sure how they'll react."

When had Lance met someone he cared about and why hadn't Keith known about it? Keith was slightly hurt but he knew he couldn't always envision lance to be his forever, this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"Can I hear it?" Keith asked before he even registered his brain thinking about the song Lance had written.

Lance looked up in surprise and, much to Keith's dismay, blushed again.

"Do you really wanna?" Lance asked as he picked back up his guitar and a few pieces of paper that lay to his right, unwrinkled.

Keith nodded. "If you're gonna confess your undying love to someone then you might as well find out if it's any good, don't you think?"

Lance's eyes widened before he looked down. "Yeah.. You're right." Then he looked up at Keith and smiled that grin that made him wanna kiss the other paladin senseless. "Let's do this."

Before Keith knew it he was being serenaded by the boy he had silently fell in love with, and it was beautiful.

Lance's fingers hit the strings as if he was born for it and the moment Lance opened his mouth Keith knew that whoever Lance had written this for would never be able to reject him unless they had no sense in them at all

Lance looked up at Keith and began.

_Can you hear me, talking to you? Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying._

Then Lance looked up at Keith as if he was terrified but maintained eye contact as he sang the next verse and Keith nearly had a heart attack.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the seas. I keep you with me in my heart, you make it easier when life gets hard._

Keith couldn't' believe what he was hearing when Lance closed his eyes and kept strumming, his heart pounding as Lance's voice reverberated off the walls.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. They don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this, everytime we say goodbye I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you I promise you, I will._

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where I have stayed, lucky to be coming home someday._

Keith knew what was going on when Lance opened his eyes and winked at him before continuing, as if he hadn't already roped the other boy in with the first half.

_So I'm sailing through the sea, to a island where we'll meet. You'll hear the music fill the air, I'll put a flower in your hair._

Keith had had enough, if Lance thought he could play this game without any reciprocation he was very, very wrong. That boy was going to get what he deserved.

_And though the breezes through the trees move so pretty, you're all I see. And as the world keeps spinning 'round you hold me right here right now._

Lance hadn't noticed Keith get up as he was focused back onto his guitar, scared to meet his fate when he looked up at the other boy in his room. This was a mistake. Lance couldn't see the fire burning in Keith's eyes and missed the opportunity to run his hands though Keith's hair as Keith himself was doing right then, well at least his first opportunity that is.

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend-_

But Lance never finished, his mouth was a bit preoccupied as Keith covered it with his own.

Lance gripped the back of Keiths neck and tangled his other hand in Keith's hair as Keith grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. Eventually they broke off, panting, and Keith murmured, his forehead against Lance's.

_Lucky to have been where I have been._

Lance's eyes widened and he kissed Keith one more time, twining his arms around Keith's shoulder before Keith lifted him up so that he could wrap his legs around Keith's waist. He set them both down on Lance's bed before Keith broke off, now lying under Lance.

"I think they'll love it."

Lance grinned his usual shit eating grin and kissed Keith again.

"Good, because I love you."

Keith's heart soared at those words and he smiled, hugging Lance and whispering in his ear,"I love you too."

Before they knew it, both boys fell into a session of kissing and cuddling, unable to hear the silent cheers from all their crew members outside the door, especially Allura, who smirked when she realized her plan for Lance to get Keith's attention had worked.

Now it was her turn to get Shiro's attention.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this jumped was a bit OOC I just really like the idea of Lance singing to Keith


End file.
